Xenoians
Xenoians are the descendants of Asrmr, the Protector of Kildor, their history is written in the annals of Kildor's ruling family. Back before the current era when Asrmr established the paradise kingdom known as Kildor he used his magic to create five sons. These five sons created the proud Xenoian race ruling Kildor for almost 300 years to date (SUBJECT TO EDIT). Never truly abandoning their role as lords of Kildor xenoians have flourished into a populous race. Leading Kildor into a golden age when the rest of the world struggled just to survive. Seeing the plight of the rest of Reaal the Xenoians feared the repercussions from outsiders migrating to Kildor. They closed the boarders to Kildor leaving the rest of Reaal to fiend for itself. As the sands of time echoed on Xenoians have developed a dangerous hatred for people who dwell outside of their realm. Meanwhile other races have not dismissed these crimes against the residents of Reaal who dwell outside the territory of Kildor. 'Physical Description' Xenoians tower over all other races in the realm of Reaal. Standing anywhere between 6'3" and 6'8". Due to their height the Xenoian race has developed a smug sense of superiority that is visible to everyone who gazes upon them. Elegant in their height, grace in their movements, unlike the elves they are a very sturdy group. Their eyes have manifested in a wide spectrum of colors anywhere from blue to the blackest of ebony, most however are just a simple brown. Every Xenoian has black hair many wear it short, others wear it long and would put the dwarves to shame in their braiding skills. With fair skin in a wide varity of hues. They wear the best of cloths. Xenoians are aloof and stubborn by nature, strong and ruthless driven by greed and xenophobia. Powerful and elegant seemingly emotionless in their dealings with others whether ordering men to their death or ordering a mug of ale at a tavern their demeanor never changes. However there is a very well known phrase that references Xenoians, "Beware the wrath of an angered Xenoian" Xenoians are elite’s by nature. Every member of the Xenoians is part of the royal family of Kildor. Though their elegant lifestyles and intricate lives dealing with the politics of court many Xenoians never set foot outside Guildsburg much less Kildor. However few, there are still some who find adventuring a preferable life. Many Xenoian adventurers lighten up a little throughout their lives but they lighten up only a little. it. Xenoian Racial Traits * +4 Constitution, -4 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Xenoians are sturdy and quick folk, their size though makes them easy targets. * Normal size * Speed Fast (40ft) * Natural Armor +2 * Improved Initiative as a bonus feat * +4 to intimidate checks * Fear greater spell like ability 1/day * Free lv1 Bonus feat * Can conjure any non-magical weapon at anytime as a free action. weapon disperses after leaving their hand as a standard action